


Possessive

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Heero is tired of watching other men taking liberties with Relena. Another drabble in my series of intimate moments of our favorite couple! ONE SHOT!





	Possessive

Hey, hey beautiful people!

Another naughty fic coming at ya.

Rated M for a reason folks. ;-)

I own nothing! I just love GW and 1xR

 

 

If someone had told his 15 year old self that he'd be wearing a tuxedo and socializing with some of the most powerful people in the universe on a regular basis, he probably would have shot them.

Yet here he is at another so-called glamorous evening, the Vice Foreign Minister as the star and he her escort.

Even after 5 years Heero still wasn't all together comfortable with these events and he was fairly certain he never would be.

Regardless, it was a fact of his life now. When you're married to one of the most influential people in the universe...parties, charity events and galas were a necessary evil.

In the beginning people were shocked that their beloved Queen married a common solider. However, they soon came to realize that Heero Yuy was anything but common. It was further proven when the Gundams became a symbol of peace and the respective pilots were honored and respected as heros. It was no longer a secret, it was heralded as a triumph.

When people were made aware that he was not only the one to save the world, but also save their beloved Queen, on more than one occasion, that just further fueled his celebrity. He was what young men aspired to be and the one young ladies would attach their adolescent crushes. Of course women in general seemed to deem him as aesthetically pleasing to put it mildly. Heero seemed indifferent, as long as Relena was by his side he didn't care what the rest of the world thought.

Truthfully he enjoyed being with her and by her side. He needed to be with her, the thought of something happening to her was just simply not an option.

No one could protect her better than he could in all honesty. They had a connection that defied all explanation. A mere look could bypass conversation. A touch, a sigh, a kiss...all part of their wordless playbook.

At times they seemed to know each other better than they knew their own self. A symbiotic relationship built on a foundation of stone. They fit together in every way two people in such a union should fit.

Heero was no longer a boy, he was the epitome of masculinity. His entire being demanded respect...a sheer unwavering dominance. He was tall, taller than Relena by a foot. He had filled out in all the right places...chiseled chest and arms, sharp jaw line and even stronger than in his youth. His walk was purposeful and predatory. His voice was like silk over steel. His eyes though, they remained the same...deep Prussian blue like falling in space. Albeit over the years, his eyes came to show mirth and love...a rarity reserved only for her.

If Heero was the epitome of masculinity then Relena was the same for womenhood. She was a woman in every sense of the word. Strong, intelligent, kind and fearless. Her long golden blond locks fell just above her slim waist. Shapely legs led to a firm round bottom and toned flat stomach. Gone away was the awkwardness of adolescence, as she now was gifted with a ample chest. No, adulthood did not cheat her in assets. Her crystallion blue eyes sparkled in the light from the chandeliers. Her smile radiant and warm. It all only added to her popularity.

When you're a famous couple, and a beautiful couple at that, the attention is non-stop. Fortunately, she was accustomed to it and luckily he was exceptionally talented at blocking it all out.

However, one aspect Heero did enjoy at these events was letting the world know, without question, that Relena was his.

Holding her close with his arm around her waist, kissing her hair, holding her hand, stealing a kiss, pretending to whisper to her, but instead nipping at her ear.

Outwardly Relena would gasp and feign shock as to indicate that he shouldn't be so bold. She was raised to be a proper lady after-all and cameras were always everywhere. But he knew better...she loved it. Under that very proper lady was his sexy little minx. It was a side of her that only he was allowed to witness...and not just because that's a husband's right. She loved and trusted him completely and only he could entice her to drop her inhibitions. Of course it was the same for him as well. She's the only one to see him unrestricted and free, his love for her could make him lose control when he was lost in their private moments.

Over the years Relena had become rather bored with these evenings. She knew how possessive Heero could be and she honestly got a thrill from it. So, sometimes she liked to play a game of sorts...it was a fun way to spice up the evening. It was their version of foreplay.

Ever so often there was a bold man in the crowd that would dare to flirt with Relena. That was always the start of the game. Maybe not so much a game, but Heero's reaction that made things interesting.

Heero watched from the bar as a senator From L2 seemed to gravitate closer and closer towards his wife as they spoke.

The very Male and primal side of himself was fighting the urge to walk over and lay the guy out.

Heero had already witnessed his wife in several obligatory dances tonight. One of the foreign dignitaries hands attempted a southern journey to her backside. Of course Relena quickly corrected the man's movement. Relena had found Heero's eyes in that moment and couldn't stop the smile in her eyes. She could always feel when he was watching her. After the dance she came to stand by her husband. She placed her hand on his flexing bicep brushing his tensed jaw with her other hand. He was immediately lost in the ocean of her eyes and he instantly relaxed. She smiled and he bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. To hell with the onlookers and paparazzi. Relena didn't seem to mind as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. She enjoyed it when her husband laid claim to her. He was so reserved with his emotions normally, so when he showed emotion...especially in public, it gave her butterflies.

Heero was a hyper aware individual. He saw how men looked at her. He heard the declarations, those of his own gender, would boldly voice about his wife...what was his. Of course those imbeciles never knew he was aware or they never would have uttered the words that could so easily cause their own demise.

Even after all these years he still felt the rage boil to the surface. After her dance with the inappropriate foreign dignitary and now witnessing a senator bending down to kiss her hand. It made Heero's hand automatically travel toward his gun.

"How easy it would be?" He mumbled. He shook himself out of that thought. God how crazy this woman made him. He internally voiced.

He finished his drink and walked towards his wife. He arrived behind her...just glaring at the senator like a shark who'd found his next victim.

The indication of his presence was clear to Relena as the senator's eyes grew wide with fear.

The senator couldn't seem to release her hand and excuse himself fast enough.

Relena indulged in a small smile. Checkmate. She thought. Her body was so entirely aware of his presence. As she was about to turn and face him, his hands snaked around her waist. His lips were at her ear, his warm breath made her body tingle with anticipation. She had to remind herself that she was in public. It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her lose control with so little effort.

"I've had enough of watching other men touch my wife inapropriately tonight." He spoke in a low and dangerous tone that made her shiver with delight.

Relena took a steadying breath, turning in his arms with a wicked small on her face.

"I'm ready to leave, besides it's you're turn to touch me inapropriately."

His eyes sparked dangerously as he all but growled his response as he tightened his hold on her waist.

She laughed lightly shooting him a look that seemed to be a challenge.

That did it, he touched his earpiece to call for the car while securing his arm around her lower back and swiftly guiding her out of the party.

By the time they made it outside their limo was already there and they wasted no time slipping inside.

Heero sat across from her eyeing her like prey. Relena looked at him hungrily with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Heero called the driver on his earpiece, informing him to take the scenic route home and then turned his earpiece off.

Heero was kissing her before she had time to process that he had even moved.

His hands traveled from her face, hair, neck and down to her chest. The bustier that made up the top of her dress was tight and forced his attention to her heaving bosom. He pushed the top down enough so that her braless breasts spilled out. His mouth instantly covered one nipple and rolled the other nipple in his hand while his free hand slid under her skirt.

He captured her lips again as he slowly and deliberately moved his hand up her thigh. She was lost in a fog of lust. His mere touch practically demanding her body to ready itself. Once at her center, he glided the tip of his finger up and down over the material of her silk undergarment. He felt the moisture and he smirked. He relished the fact that only he could put her in such an unladylike state.

With lightning speed he was under her massive skirt, removing the cloth barrier and savoring her sweetness. She jolted as pleasure ran through her like electricity.

The moans became whimpering pleas.

"Hee...ro"

"Pleease"

He stopped his ministrations emerging out from under her skirt and covered her mouth with his. She grabbed at his pants quickly undoing them and pushing them down along with his boxers as he kicked them off. His desire evident as it broke free of its fabric bonds.

His hands worked her skirt up enough for him to settle between her thighs. He took hold of her hips and stilled at her core.

"Tell me Relena, who is the only one who can satisfy you?"

She was trying to thrust her hips, but his hold was rock steady.

"What do you want Relena?"

She gave him a glare in an effort to find her voice.

"Who do you belong to Relena?"

He whispered in a seductively dark tone.

She pulled him down to her and bit his ear.

"Quit fucking with me and start fucking me Heero, you know I'm yours!"

He chuckled darkly, he loved that he could make his angel fall from grace for just a few filthy seconds. He captured her lips as he thrust into her irrevocably claiming her as his once again.

She moaned into his mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck and held tight as his thrusts picked up speed.

She was in a haze of bliss. She could never seem to get enough of him. This warrior, this perfect soldier, this man...her unreasonably handsome husband. He was everything she had ever wanted and everything she didn't know she wanted. Everytime they came together as one she felt whole. Even as different as they were they needed each other, they helped each other and they complimented each other.

The love they shared was one in a billion and they both knew it.

Caught in her passion, without a moment's thought she pushed him down onto the floor of the limo. Even in his surprise he managed to keep them connected. He watched her as she used him to quell her need.

He memorized the site she made. The skirts of her white ballgown all around them while her breasts were bouncing free of her bustier as she rode him without abandon. The visual in addition to her actions told him his undoing was imminent.

Her gasps and moans were shallow and he felt her tense as she bit her lip to stifle the audible evidence of her release. Her tightening at their bond was the final push that freed his essence into her quivering cavern. She fell on top of him completely sated.

He held her kissing her hair as they both caught their breath.

He checked the time.

"Relena, we're almost home."

She smiled and kissed him as she lifted herself up and sat back down in her seat while fixing the top of her dress. He threw on his boxers and pants and sat down next to her just as the car was stopping.

"Relena, don't forget your panties." He held the flimsy fabric out to her.

"Oh I don't need those Heero."

His eyes showed an infinitesimal amount of shock.

She laughed as the car door opened and she moved to get out.

Heero was right behind her staring at her departing form.

Right when he was about to question her, she turned and whispered...

"Race ya to the hot tub."

 

 

Haha! What a frisky pair they make huh? Hehe!

Making a couple more of these stories. R&R (read and review) and F&F (follow and favorite). Thanks 3 #1xR=Goals


End file.
